Jagasaki Shintarou
Summary Jagasaki Shintarou is the main protagonist of the Jagaaaaaan manga. He works as a night patrol officer of Buppa City Police Department who, one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Fractured Human Warrior "Jagaaaaaan", allowing him to obtain the ability to turn his right arm into the gun arm Jagan and meet his Partner, the Roving Owl Doku. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-A with Jagan. 8-C with Stronger Jagans, higher in Near Fracturing State and with Dragon Jagan | 9-C physically. 9-A with Jagan. 8-C with Atomic Reactor Name: Jagasaki Shintarou, Jagaaaaaan Origin: Jagaaaaaan Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Fractured Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Some Hand-to-hand Combat Skills, Expert Gunman, Natural Weaponry (Capable of turning parts of his body into guns of various types), Weapon Creation, Berserk Mode in Near Fracturing State, Rage Power (Or any strong emotions, as fractured humans gets stronger as they indulge in their strong emotions or desires), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 2 and 3; Fractured humans won't die even if they are gutted, having hole in their chest and body, extreme blood loss or even damage to their head), Flight in Some Forms, Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (With Scope Jagan, he can see through hundreds of meters if not kilometers away and sense frenzied cells), Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction (His right hand sometimes move on its own to attack the enemy), Statistics Amplification, Transformation (Can transform parts of his body to different types of guns), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Fractured Cells), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Fractured humans are extremely resistant to pain), Biological Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of his frenzied tadpole to an extent) and Absorption (Resisted Misogi trying to drain his insides) | Same but better plus Regeneration (Mid; Was able to regenerate his entire head), Body Control (Capable of killing off his fractured cells in order to get stronger without any repercussions), Biological Manipulation (Capable of turning other people's body into mass of flesh when hit, which then capable of either exploding it or telekinetically manipulate it), Homing Attack (Can control his own bullets to home in on an enemy), Corrosion Inducement (His bullets are now corrosive), Durability Negation and Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level physically (Able to easily make someone's face bleed with one hand and lift them). Small Building level with Jagan (Damaged Shakuntani who could destroy entire rooms and create massive craters that reached the roof in school. Even in pistol form, he can obliterate fractured humans with ease). Building level with Stronger Jagans (Damaged Berserk Misogi, who destroyed the National Assembly Building with a single burst of electricity), higher in Near Fracturing State (Would've killed Shakuntani easily) and with Dragon Jagan (Killed Berserk Misogi) | Street level physically. Small Building level with Jagan. Building level with Atomic Reactor (Able to damage Mikazuchi who was undamaged by even his strongest guns) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed (Able to perceive his bullets including sniper rifles and able to dodge attacks from those who can see his shots). Supersonic in Near Fracturing State (Kept up with Shakuntani who can keep up with his bullets) | Supersonic (Kept up with Mikazuchi who can keep up with his Near Fractured State) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Small Building Class with Jagan. Building Class with Stronger Jagans. Higher in Near Fractured State and Dragon Jagan | Street Class physically. Small Building Class with Jagan. Building Class with Atomic Reactor Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable to other Fractured Human Warriors who can take hits from a fractured human who is three stories high). Building level with Stronger Jagans (By using it to block, he was able to take hits from Berserk Misogi) and Near Fracturing State (Able to take a burst of electricity from Berserk Misogi) | Building level (Comparable to Mikazuchi who can hurt himself) Stamina: High. Able to fight after being gutted and his mental state corrupted to the point that he can barely think anymore. Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has good knowledge of his ability and is a decent cop and detective. Also has wide knowledge about fractured humans.) Weaknesses: Without any Duhnng-Ball, he will eventually turn into a full fractured human. Key: Base | Post-Triple H Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jagaaaaaan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Police Officers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8